Rogue Witch
by The Hufflepuff Marauder
Summary: 1985. Lily Potter survived the attack and now four years later she is living alone, living a life where she cant hurt anyone any more. James is dead. Sirius hates her. Remus is in hiding still. And she has just been approached by the man with the face of an Angel to join forces and protect the muggle world...ANGEL/HP XOVER *First Attempt*


**Authors Note: **

**This is just the start of a story. And I don't know where it will go. I have realised I need to write characters I meet in every day situations so therefore my writing will focus more keenly on just one character and how she acts around the people in her life. Until I can successfully pin down my characters I feel the need to write more creatively and especially I want to leave Hogwarts and focus on writing a life for my main protagonist. **

**Synopsis: Lily Potter is a Rogue Witch. And determined to lead a different life after everything was taken from her Lily works closely with the Hunters, those who patrol the Magical Borders Lily helps locate dark wizards and all far away as possible from the influences of Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

_Prologue_

_They'll ask when I'm long gone who I loved more. And you won't be surprised when I tell you I couldn't possibly say._

_Because in one way or another they both broke my heart._

_He broke it when he joined The Dark Lord._

_And James broke my heart the day he married me._

_Our fate was sealed and he didn't have a clue..._

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/**

1985, West Yorkshire

The familiar sound of the theme tune made her well up with unbridled happiness inside and out. The soft light of the evening is waning low above the hills and a young woman with long auburn hair was perched on her bed listening to her favourite radio show whilst staring out the window at the sun tucking itself in to bed behind the strips of wispy thin white cumulus cloud. Lights across the valley sporadically turned on shining brightly down and up the valley sides creating an ambient Impressionist glow over the still sleeping countryside.

"The north eastern people of Scotland have long been associated with tha sea. They have a kinship like nay ether, they say when yer make a friend from these parts it'll take an operation to physically remove 'hem from yer seed..."

The young woman smiled warmly at the happy rich warm tones of the Scottish comedienne currently floating on the airwaves. She smiled more as she watched a small bat shoot past her window. Resting her head on her folded arms she closed her eyes tightly listening to her programme happily she felt content as the warm depths of sleep enveloped her. She often curled up on her window seat late in the evening, she love watching the wildlife and the numbing sounds of the radio to help ease her into sleep.

Sleep hadn't always come easy to her in the life she led before. But here and now Lily Potter felt content with her life. There had been a time when she never thought peace would ever come to her but for the first time in years she felt relaxed.

"I cannae believe it, we're heading over to Scapa Flow to sample the oysters. Then on to Orkney where we'll meet the islanders who have made it their mission to keep alive the Scottish traditions..."

Lily stirred when there was a loud screech from outside. She uncurled her body like a kitten stretching out from a long deep nap and stood up stretching her arms above her head. She crawled into her bed and dived under the covers. Her hand automatically reached out to the vacant spot next to her where the bed lay cold to her touch. Lily knew nothing would ever make her feel whole again, not the same way at least and she didn't want to replace James.

Who could? She thought bitterly, all of it was because of her. The War. Severus. James- and her little boy, her little Harry.

Lily should've led a normal life where she couldn't hurt anyone. A life where she never loved.

Because whoever she loved always ended up suffering the same fate.

No Lily was far more content, and safer living alone. That was how things had to be.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When the sun woke up and the alarm clock rang out Lily buried her head deeper in the covers. She was going to give up setting the alarm, James had always enjoyed the sound of it but it never occurred to Lily to stop it. James had been dead for nearly 4 years and she still kept to his little routines, the alarm, keeping the curtains closed tied together with one of her hairbands, even keeping a baseball bat hidden by the side of her bed.

Lily still clung to her wand, sleeping with it most nights tucked underneath her pillow. James had taken upon himself to strongly advise her never to be without it, even when she was sleeping. The day needed to begin but Lily was reluctant to leave the warm protection of the covers, she was happier staying home and if she had her choice home was where she would stay. Her money didn't need to be earnt, James had had enough gold to support them their entire lives and now Lily was alone the Potter fortune naturally passed on to her with no legal issues. The small house she lived in was enough for her and the cat.

Ah shit, the cat. And Lily scrambled out of bed. The one living thing that she was unlikely to cause suffering too, so she hoped.

'Luna!' standing at the back door of the cottage she cried out softly when she heard a bell grow louder and louder across the garden. 'Luna!'

The three legged black cat appeared rushing and jumping through the tall grasses of Lily's unruly sloped garden. Luna raced up the stone steps and glided into the house without a care in the world and Lily retreated back into the house where Luna shot straight towards the kitchen.

'You know what you want eh, pussycat?' Lily stroked Luna affectionately. The kitchen was big enough for a microwave and a kettle, a fridge sat beneath the counter top and Lily bent down she threw it open searching for a tin of cat food. 'Oh shit, shit. Luna give me a minute will ya?'

Lily had placed her wand on the counter, lazily she stood back up and grabbed her wand aiming it at Luna's bowl which filled instantly with moist, smelly cat food.

'Now you're sorted perhaps I can eat,' she said dragging out the butter and bread.

Lily had lived like this for just over four years since she left Godrics Hollow on the night she knew she would lose everything. A night she had foreseen years before it happened, but even Lily had hoped wishfully in vain that the events would not come to pass as they were prophesised. And true to his word James Potter had taken as many measures possible to protect his family.

To save her.

And that night James Potter died.

And Lily Potter survived.

And Harry...

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Authors Note: Please leave a review. Thank you. I don't own the HP world or any of the characters thanks for reading. **


End file.
